


i see my shadow fly

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: saving people, hunting things (the lobby remix) [1]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Not Beta Read, sometimes you gotta do some spn au, starring: judas as castiel and gerard as dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: The Righteous Man is in Hell. The angel Judas is sent to retrieve him.
Series: saving people, hunting things (the lobby remix) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i see my shadow fly

**Author's Note:**

> if you judge me for an spn/lobby fusion remember it could be much worse

The moment the Righteous Man’s soul is sent to Hell is the same moment Judas’ garrison is deployed to lay siege to the Pit. 

“Judas,” says Zachariah, fingers steepled before him. It's a businessman’s heaven he’s chosen to meet them in, a spacious office with a view looking out over a high rise. Judas stuffs their hands into their pockets, posture stiff as they stand before the desk. 

“Yes, Zachariah?” they intone, perfectly inflectionless.

“The Righteous Man is in damnation,” the seraph says. “Take your garrison and find him.”

They acknowledge his orders with a dip of their head. “Yes, Zachariah.”

* * *

The flames of the Pit blacken their wings with ash and soot, and Judas snarls, sinking their blade into the body of another demon, killing it in a crackle of light. There's a gurgled scream from their right, and they grit their teeth at another sibling fallen. 

_ Is the Righteous Man truly worth our lives?  _ they think traitorously, before shaking their head. Of course the Righteous Man was worth it. He was the only who would save us all, who would defeat the Devil and usher in Paradise for us all. It is the decree of Heaven, of God Himself, and they were created to carry out Heaven’s Will. 

If Heaven decrees it, it must be done. 

Judas and their siblings battle their way through the masses of demons, forcing their way further into Hell, in search of the Righteous Man. They flare their wings, smiting demons left and right, charging through the throng, before they arrive at their destination: the Rack.

Judas storms in, ignoring the scurrying demons now that they've reached their destination. There's three presences: a screaming, chained up soul from the Rack; a mass of darkness and corruption so vast and sadistic it could only be Alastair, chief torturer of Hell; and another soul, too bright and untainted to be in the Pit, frozen where it stands. Judas exhales softly, blade held loosely in hand, for who could this light be, but the Righteous Man?

Alastair runs, and they pay him no mind, eyes only for the bright soul who kneels, awaiting death with nothing but shameful acceptance, and they reach for him. Their grace is a brand on his soul as they grip him tight, spreading their wings and rising through the hellfire and brimstone, ignoring all the denizens of the Pit who seek to stop them.

Judas rises out of the Pit, the soul of the Righteous Man in their palms, and they  _ sing,  _ all their siblings rejoicing at their words.

_ Gerard Winchester is saved. _


End file.
